


The evil or not so evil twin

by DawnThorn



Series: The roommate/roleswap au of Doctor Who no one asked for, but still got written [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Carrying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pain, Roleswap, Roleswap AU, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnThorn/pseuds/DawnThorn
Summary: This work was inspired by the roommate au of @valc0 and the art of @xenteaart and many more wonderful people who already provided to the roleswap au of Doctor Who on Tumblr. And of course not to forget @krikkiter68 who has the patience of a saint and is the most amazing beta reader anyone can wish for. Check the profiles of those 3 lovely people on Tumblr. Thank you everyone!If you want to find me on Tumblr, look for sundancingdragon. Love you all, stay safe and healthy.
Series: The roommate/roleswap au of Doctor Who no one asked for, but still got written [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Never Forget These





	The evil or not so evil twin

It was a quiet morning in the housing area and Nine was stirring his tea, enjoying the silence of the morning and the rowdy bunch of his tenants not fracking havoc on his house or his nerves.

The only encounter he had was with Thirteen who had been on her way to her workshop he had allowed her to open in the house. It paid off for him to have his own mechanic and he was more lenient with her, then with the other 3...

“SOD OFF BEFORE I FORGET MY GOOD MANNERS AND TEAR YOU A NEW ONE!” So much for the quiet and silent morning. What was unusual was the hatred and volume Thirteen was able to scream at the top of her lungs.   
  
He had never heard her before so angry or full of hatred. It was new from the normally bubbly and happy go lucky beacon.

Better look after her before he had to call the ambulance or the police or both.

*

“You still got a strong voice on you, little one.” The new voice speaking was similar to Thirteen and yet very different, a tad bit richer, darker and with a sultry drawl to it. From the gathered crowd of his tenants as well as Missy and the other sometimes good for nothing fellows that had the nasty habit of hanging around the place.

They made room for him without a word, no one daring to say anything. He stopped dead in his tracks upon the sight that greeted him. He was very sure, that he hadn’t had a drink this morning or yesterday or the day before yesterday. But here he was seeing a double Thirteen. One was dressed in her usual mechanic working garb, holding a wrench as long and thick as her arm and opposite her was a far more evil looking Thirteen, dressed in black pants, a red button up shirt, a black vest with gold embroidery and a walking stick with a falcon head handle.

"Don't you little one me!" It was news to them all that their little, precious Thirteen could be so angry and full of rage.

"I still hate your fucking guts!" Swear words were also news to them.

"Oh, please. You are still angry at me because of that one special dinner I served you?" Evil Thirteen grinned madly.

"YOU SERVED ME MY PET TORTOISE AS MY 10TH BIRTHDAY DINNER!" That explained the hatred coming off in waves of the little mechanic.

Ice cold eyes fixed the bystanders with a threatening glare. "You lot better keep your noses and your opinions out of this. Because this is family business."   
  
With another angry yell Thirteen attacked her evil twin. "We are not family anymore!" Tears of anguish streamed down reddened cheeks, pure hatred glowing inside of normally gentle eyes.   
  
A maniac laugh left blood red lips, when she blocked the oncoming attack of her little sister with her cane. “Glad that some things never change. You are still predictable.” Fending off Thirteen was fun in a way. She blocked every oncoming attack that was fuelled by so much rage.

Finally, when she had had enough fun, she sidestepped the next attack aiming for the solar plexus and placed an exact jab with the head of her cane to this point. She brought her sister down to her knees gasping for air and new tears coming to the little one’s eyes, this time created by pain.

Air! Breathe! Her brain screamed frantically at her. The cold metal of the top of a walking cane lifted her face up. “Two choices and make the right one. Come with me, without making a fuss or I will drag you out by your hair, like the savage you claim that I am.”

Defeated she lowered her head, submitting to the other. “Seems the one brain cell you have left is still working fine. Good.” Satisfied she took in the appearance of her defeated twin. Another glare to the people still standing in the doorway made them scurry away. She took a jacket from the coat rack and wrestled her mostly unresponsive sister into it.

Small sounds of pain left the petite blonde while she was manhandled into warmer clothes. Her middle still hurt and breathing was painful. She knew from experience that she wouldn’t be strong enough to get up on her own two feet and the threat of being dragged out of here by her hair still echoed in her mind.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain of her hair being pulled which never came. Surprisingly soft, yet strong arms lifted her up bridal style, carrying her outside to a waiting cab. Her face was still tear struck when she blinked in confusion at the other blond. The cab driver, a man of Asian origin from his looks, opened the rear door where she was put down and a seat belt fastened over her.

Had the eyes of the woman, known to the glamour world only as the model Enigma, been harsh and unforgiving, they were now almost soft and sad. The door was shut and Enigma went to the opposite cab door to enter, fastening her own seat belt. She gave the driver the address of their destination in Mandarin.

Enigma had always been the one with the knack for languages.

*

Only 30 minutes later they arrived at their destination. To Thirteen’s surprise it was the biological science institute. Enigma hadn’t said a word nor had she, but the older had offered her a paper handkerchief to dry her tears and blow her nose.

She was helped out of the car by Enigma and only noticed in passing that the other gave a generous tip. She was confused, why they were here. Her arms were securely locked around her middle which still throbbed with pain from time to time. An arm around her shoulder led her into the building. They met quite a few people, all politely greeting Enigma, who answered with a polite nod or even a smile. Many a person looked curious at her, but didn’t question her presence, which confused Thirteen.

They stopped in front of a large double door leading to the tortoise research lab according to the sign next to the door. “If this is some kind of nasty joke…!” Thirteen started to growl but was stopped with a gentle finger pressed to her lips. “You are still far too noisy cupcake.” Enigma opened the doors and led her onwards. Many a student was seated near one of the many immense terrariums, holding two or three tortoises of the same species.

They stopped in front of a terrarium which read sulcata tortoise. It only had one specimen but it was nearly 1.5 feet long if she had to guess. “Remember Mr T?” a gentle voice murmured in her ear, making her breath catch in her throat.

“But… but…” Thirteen was shaking again, ready to break down in tears again. “It… can’t… be… how…” She couldn’t form coherent sentences.

“I had to make a decision little one. Break your heart, taking your ire upon me and your hatred, by making you believe you ate your pet without knowing it or watch that sperm donor that called himself our father kill him and have him served to you. I vowed to myself when I left Mr T here, that I would find and tell you, as soon as our creator was dead. He died a fortnight ago from cardiac arrest. Maybe… maybe…”

Enigmas voice became thick with unshed tears. “Maybe, you can forgive me… someday, for having to deceive…” She never finished her sentence because in that very moment she was tackled to the ground by her little twin who was ugly crying like there was no tomorrow babbling about how sorry she was to ever have doubted her older twin, to believe the lies told by their common sperm donor.

Holding each other closely, the shared tears started to mend a 15 year long rift. It would need time to heal, but this, what they had here, was a good beginning of a new life, even if she would have to tell her little sister to not go babbling around that the fearful Enigma had a heart. She had to keep up a bad reputation after all if she wasn’t at the institute or in the safe haven of her flat. Thank you very much.

*

Big, curious eyes took in her laboratory. “Surprised that your big bad wolf sister has her own lab, cupcake?”

“Well, yes. I never could have imagined you at a research facility.”came the soft reply from her twin, who seemed to not mind being called by her nickname from a happier childhood they once shared.

“If this already blows your mind, this will wipe it completely.” Grinning, Enigma took a framed certificate from a wall and handed it to Thirteen. “Are you kidding me?!” came the high pitched squeal that made Enigma’s ears ring. “You are a Doctor of Pharmacy?!”   
  
“You are not the only one with more than one brain cell.” She joked at the flabbergasted expression of the younger one.

“Lift your shirt cupcake, I still have to make it up to you for my harsher treatment earlier.” Thirteen followed the instructions and winced as she caught a glimpse of her blue stomach. “Barbarian.” she chided. “For you, it is Dr. Barbarian.”

Both chuckled and Enigma took a rubber glove from a box and an ointment can from the fridge. “This is my own recipe. It will help with the bruise and reduce the swelling as well as numb the pain.” Putting on the glove she carefully applied the balm to the abused front of her twin, who complained about the cold substance only to shut up seconds later, when the numbing agent kicked in.

“This is amazing!” - “That it is. But we can’t produce it in large quantities yet.” - “Oh, I am sure you will find a solution to this. After all, intelligence runs in the female line of the family.” The ringing of a phone stopped them both and Thirteen fished her mobile from her jacket pocket. Twelve was calling her.

“Your evil aura left the building.” She joked. She put him on speaker to not leave her twin out of this, since it promised to be fun. More or less, if she played it right.

“I was beginning to wonder, who would try to call me first. I am surprised that it is you, attack eyebrows.” Enigma double over in silent laughter.

**_“Oi, you insolent brat! Watch your tongue while talking to an elder!”_ **

“Since you called, I am currently at the Doctors office having my injury treated.”   
  
**_“And that woman, who abducted you? We did some research on her. Thirteen, she is dangerous, like really, really dangerous. She is one of the big players in the model business!”_ ** That was Ten speaking, he also sounded quite worried.

**_“How did you escape her, if you are at a Doctors?”_ ** Even Nine worried…? That was new.

**_“Stay where you are, we will come and pick you up. I’ll drive you back home!”_ ** Eleven…  **_“NO YOU WON’T!”_ **

Yes, it would be better for all of them if Eleven wasn’t allowed back behind a steering wheel.

She just remembered her poor car. “Listen guys, I am all good and I have very capable hands here taking care of my injuries and everything around it. I will stay here overnight under medical supervision. I just need some rest. The day was quite eventful and I promise I will tell you all about my spectecular escape when I see you tomorrow.” For now it wasn’t of any importance to let them in on the secret that her abductor was her twin and doctor in one person. That would break the collective brain cell those four sometimes shared.

**_“You don’t have to pretend that you are safe! We just call the police and let them handle the situation!”_ ** Ten again. “Wait a minute.” She changed to the camera on her mobile and took a selfie where she stuck out her tongue at them.

**_“Ok, you are all fine and dandy.”_ ** Was the grumpy reply of Twelve. “Really guys, I am all good and I will give you a heads up before I retire to bed. How does that sound?”

**_“Fine, but if we don’t hear anything from you until 9 pm, I will personally sent the police after you. I am still friends with some of the officers!”_ ** She was still wrapping her mind around the fact that Nine did seem to really care, not only because she paid rent, but as a friend if she went by his last sentence, before the line went dead.

Enigma was still shaking with uncontrollable laughter after the phone call had ended. 

*

It was exactly 8.59 pm when four phones gave collective noises of new WhatsApp messages. Nine was the first to pick up his phone and unlock it. A relieved smile found its way to his lips upon seeing 6 new picture messages:

  1. pizza with quadruple cheese and cheese filling inside the crust
  2. a cup of hot chocolate with little marshmallows, whipped cream and cinnamon on top
  3. selfie of Thirteen in a very soft and comfortable looking pyjamas set
  4. another picture of Thirteen huddled up in a blanket, the mug in her hands and whipped cream on the tip of her nose
  5. a picture of Thirteen’s neatly folded clothes
  6. a tv screen showing Disney sing along songs, a computer and 2 microphones



He closed his mobile. “Whoever came to her rescue is obviously taking good care of the little firecracker.” If later asked Nine would deny that he was relieved. “Man, I also want to be pampered like her.” Came it wistfully from Eleven. Ten and Twelve kept their opinions to themselves but on the inside they were happy, that Thirteen wasn’t in any imminent danger.

Twelve sent a short message to Missy, that their littlest flatmate was indeed safe and they wouldn’t need to break her out of anything. Missy’s response wasn’t nice or kind since she had been speculating on blowing something up and was deprived of this fun.

*

Enigma was still awake when the alarm clock already read 1 am. Listening to her twin’s peaceful breathing had calmed her and yet, she didn’t dare fall asleep in fear of this all being just another wishful dream of hers. Fifteen long years of separation because of one lie and yet, here she was with Thirteen safely sleeping in her arms, as if the past never had happened. Out of the two of them, Thirteen was the kindest and most forgiving person she had ever encountered. Enigma had one more week of holiday she was hellbent on spending with her twin to further mend the rift between them. Cupcake may have forgiven her, but it would take time until she could forgive herself, even if her motives had be en altruistic. With those thoughts she finally found a peaceful sleep as well.


End file.
